With the development of science and technology, LED solid illuminating light source is used more and more broadly. The LED solid illuminating light source is also used as the illuminating light source with increasing popularity. Currently, there are problems in the field of LED illuminating technology as follows:
1. The LED illuminating device and traditional products are homogenized in terms of appearance and structure. No differentiation has been generated, which results in a direct price competition.
2. All the products are the same in terms of structures and modes. All of them have fatal problems such as the difficulty of heat dissipation of the chip, high cost, and so on.
3. The appearance, the structure, and the design mode are homogenized. However, specific materials used by different producers cannot be replaced by one another.